


Complicated

by tsktsks



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsktsks/pseuds/tsktsks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were just some things in life to avoid like shady night clubs, people that were asking more than what you were willing to give, and much more. Yet life had to cause some sort of disruption to break the peaceful balance and it was in the form of two boys that lived across the hall from you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Situation

There were just some things in life that you wanted to avoid in order to not deal with unnecessary disturbances to the peaceful life you wanted to live. You wanted to avoid dangerous neighborhoods, shady nightclubs, people that were after more than you wanted to give them, and much more. All in all, you wanted to live your life uncomplicated and that included having peaceful relationships and friendships.

Not to say that you didn’t run into your own fair share of drama every once in a while, but if anything came along you were quick to handle it. Any confusion, you straightened things right away. Any miscommunication and conveying of the wrong idea, you were immediately ready to explain what you really meant.

Straightforward and uncomplicated, that’s the way you wanted to live your life.

You even went so far as to rent a one bedroom apartment while attending college so that you didn’t have to deal with a roommate.

You weren’t a completely isolated person, you socialized when you needed to and you had a nice small group of friends to be around. You talked with classmates in your lectures and you spoke to some your neighbors.

Your apartment complex neighbors across the hall from you in particular caught your attention just because well… they both happened to be so pretty to look at.

Both of them the same age as you, both boys and just… so pretty to look at.

The taller of the two of them had brown hair, green eyes, and just the firmest body you had ever seen in your life. You had seen him around campus pretty often, decently popular (no doubt from his good looks), but you hadn’t gotten his name for a while until a friend from your biology class who shared two other lectures with him was actually able to tell you; Makoto Tachibana.

And you had heard that name more than a few times on campus, but now your tall, green eyed, handsome neighbor actually had a name that you could properly address him to.

Makoto Tachibana most of the time seemed to travel in pairs as well, the person almost always seen walking with him and the young man that also lived in the apartment across from yours was the best childhood friend, Haruka Nanase. Somehow his quiet nature was just as alluring as Makoto’s friendliness, though the young man with dark hair and shining blue eyes was less likely to associate himself with others if he didn’t feel the need to.

Unlike Makoto, whom you had seen readily doling out friendly smiles and polite greetings to others, Haruka was a bit more reserved and more stoic than his outgoing friend. It was interesting to see two people who were a bit of opposites have such good chemistry with one another. Their relationship seemed so easygoing and effortless, something you wished that you could have with someone.

You lived across from them for year, but you didn’t really start actually associating yourself with them until halfway through your second year in university, sharing a social studies class with Makoto and being partnered up with him for the rest of the semester.

Needless to say, you got more than a few envious looks from people that were interested in Makoto as well.

But hey, it wasn’t your fault.

If they wanted to bitch, they could have gone to the professor and whined to them instead of giving scathing looks. 

And being partnered up with Makoto, meant more than being up close to him to stare at his pretty face; you did get to know him. You got to know where he came from, what he liked to do, what he was studying in university for, and other small facts like about his family, his favorite color, and that cats around the neighborhood really favored him. He and his friend Haruka had been swimming since they were kids, his stroke of choice being the backstroke, and a part time volunteer job in high school had made him realize that he wanted to work with children and becoming a swimming coach to them.

Hearing him tell you of his aspirations, you couldn’t help but agree that the choice he made about his future just seemed to fit him so perfectly.

And being with Makoto seemed to be a package deal because most of the time, Haruka was there with him as well. Whenever you went to their apartment across from yours to study with Makoto, Haruka was almost always there as well. You got to know Haruka a little bit as well, but nothing that you had learned about him was contributed from the stoic one himself when first talking to him. Anything you learned about him, Makoto was the one to tell you. Such as Haruka’s fondness for water…

“What, you mean like drinking it?”

“… No.”

“… Okay?”

_Weird…_

His favorite food being mackerel and the main dish that he consumed the most often, and after learning that he was also a swimmer (“He only swims freestyle.” Makoto told you) and was actually training to be a professional, how his collection of jammers essentially lacked variation in design, pattern, and color.

Not to mention that he also wears his jammers under his clothes instead of regular underwear. And you only learned this because one time Haruka had spilled some tea on himself and instead of leaving the living room to change, he had instead stripped off his pants right then and there.

“Haru! Not in front of (Name)-chan!” Makoto had scolded him, to which Haruka had just simply brushed him off and left the space to put his soiled pants into the laundry basket and returned wearing another pair of clean trousers.

It was interesting to see the dynamics of their relationship, and you couldn’t help but awe at just how compatible they were.

You wished you had something like that.

You had thought that after that semester was over that you and Makoto would part ways after getting your grades submitted, just occasionally saying ‘hello’ to each other as you passed by one another.

But then again being neighbors and right across the hall from Makoto and Haruka, it seemed like your simple friendship with them wasn’t going to end just like that. So even from beyond the shared class you had with Makoto, you had eventually been let into their small world.

Before you even knew their names, you admired Makoto and Haruka’s appearances silently and from afar. You didn’t dare get your hopes up that you would become closer with them because you hadn’t ever expected that you would. Yet beyond that semester, you were in their company and gradually becoming closer to them.

And while it was natural that Makoto would befriend you, you were honestly more honored when Haruka (letting you call him just Haru) had built a bridge to become your friend as well.

You thought of yourself as lucky to be able to be friends with such two handsome young boys, and you found yourself enjoying their interactions and dynamics, simply observing them. Their relationship had fascinated you and you wondered how deep their bond was with one another after so many years of being friends since childhood.

And you did discover it.

There was a weekend where Haruka was out of town, his parents in the city and he decided to stay with them the entire time and would return when they left back for Iwatobi Sunday night.

Haruka had left Friday night to meet with his parents and informed that he would be back Sunday night.

Friday, you and Makoto were at your jobs so you didn’t really see each other that day.

Saturday morning, you took the elevator together and parted ways to both go to your jobs.

Saturday night, Makoto was as refreshing as ever while you were just a ball of exhaustion.

“Ugh, I really need to wind down…” you whined. “It was kind of tough today.”

“Well, why don’t you come over (Name)-chan?” Makoto offered. “We can relax together. We can put on a movie and have dinner, although I’m not as good of a cook as Haru is.”

You playfully elbowed him on the side and winked. “Oh don’t be so hard on yourself. I do like Haru’s cooking, but I’m not as big of a fanatic of mackerel as he is. So anything you make will do just fine Makoto! Let me get out of these clothes and into something comfy, and then I’ll be right over!”

You tossed your clothes into the laundry hamper, you put out a fresh set of comfy clothes to wear once you got out of the shower. When you had cleaned and dressed yourself, you made the fatal mistake of thinking, “I should bring something over.”

How you wished that you could go back in time and slap yourself.

Makoto was making dinner so you weren’t going to bring your own dish and you didn’t have anything in your fridge to bring over as a dessert. So instead you went for the next best thing; alcohol.

You grabbed a bottle of dessert wine and made your way over to the apartment across from yours.

First dinner, then watching halfway through a movie before shutting it off, and then drinks.

You _really_ wished that you hadn’t brought that damn bottle over.

“Oh uh… I’m not really into drinking (Name)-chan.” Makoto informed you as you brought out two glasses from his cabinet and set them on the top of the table. The leftovers had been put away and the dishes had been washed, it was time for after dinner talk now.

“It’s dessert wine, Makoto. It’s sweet so you’re probably not going to hate it.” you told him as you poured a small amount into each glass. “Just try it, and if you don’t like it then you don’t have to drink it anymore.”

You were cursing yourself to the high heavens for what you had done.

Makoto enjoyed the dessert wine, much more than you did. And you had come to discover that he was a lightweight, though you weren’t surprised. Halfway through the bottle, you were a little buzzed but sober enough. Makoto was swaying in his seat and drunkenly happy; you weren’t surprised to see that he was a happy drunk either.

“I think I better get you to bed.” You said as you stood up from your seat and walked to Makoto, using all your strength to pull him out of his chair and grunting when he leaned on you. “Yeah… okay… you are definitely all muscle Tachibana…” you strained out.

It took some effort but you were able to get Makoto to his bed and were able to tuck him. “Okay, you’re in bed now. I’ll be back in the morning because I’m sure that you’re going to be aching from a hangover.”

Makoto smiled up at you and quietly laughed. “Y-You’re _so nice_ (Name)-chan…”

You smiled down at him and ran your hand through his hair. “Yeah, yeah I know. Sleep tight, alright?”

But before you could even turn away, Makoto whined and sat up in bed. “Nooo… stay (Name)-chan. Haru isn’t here, I need someone…”

_What a big baby he seems to be in this state._

You laughed at how childish Makoto sounded. “Oh you were fine last night when he left, I’m sure. And I’ll be back in the morning Makoto. Good night.”

But Makoto had pulled you into his bed, surprised at how quick he was considering that he was stumbling in the hallway earlier. You had landed on your back, the bed already warm from Makoto’s body and the sheets smelling like lavender.

_This is a pretty girly scent coming from such a masculine looking guy._ You had thought to yourself.

“Please stay (Name)-chan… Haru isn’t here…” Makoto whined again.

_Damn this guy…!_

You couldn’t exactly fight Makoto seeing as he was much stronger than you. But the more he whined, you had found yourself caving in more and more. 

Finally you had sighed in defeat. “Okay, I’ll sleep here for the night.”

Your plan was to just wait until Makoto had fallen asleep and then you would sneak out of his bed to go back to your own apartment.

You wished that had happened.

_If only I could take it back._

But evidently Makoto was quite the talker and he found all sorts of things to discuss. Topics ranged from what he thought his younger brother and sister would look like when they were in high school, thinking back on maybe he should have improved on how to do the butterfly stroke, why blueberries were purple when mashed but green when you peeled them, missing Haruka, and then… you.

“You seemed so… isolated when I first saw you (Name)…” Makoto said, having dropped the ‘chan’ honorific about twenty minutes ago. You didn’t know why but you didn’t question it, just letting Makoto chatter away until he fell asleep. “I would see you go in your apartment and leave your apartment… I’d see you walking around campus, but _never_ walking with anyone… _Why_ is that?”

You shrugged your shoulders. “I just like to keep to myself, that’s all. Is that wrong?”

Makoto shook his head. “No, no, no, no, _nooooo_. It’s not wrong but… I just never really saw you smiling or laughing with anyone. I… I wanted to be your friend. I wanted to be close to you.”

“Oh really? You had a friend crush on me?” you laughed.

“I have a crush on you alright…” Makoto said. “You’re just… _so_ pretty (Name).”

“Thank you Makoto. I think you are very pretty too.” you said back, ignoring the first part of what he said and wondering when he would fall asleep so you could sleep in your own bed. Makoto’s bed was awfully comfy thanks to all the warmth from his body and yours, but you liked your bed way more.

Makoto curled himself close to you, his nose lightly sniffing your hair. “Hehe… you smell nice (Name).”

“Well I did shower not too long ago.”

“And you looked really nice tonight.”

“I’m wearing sweatpants and a sweater Makoto. I’m not dressed that nice.”

“You always look nice (Name)… You always look good… You’re just so pretty…”

His tone had changed with those last four words.

Makoto had back off your body a little bit, but used his hand to turn your head to look at him.

You’d had a decent number of partners in bed before, and you’d fantasized more than you could count the number of people you wished that would take you to bed. But never had you thought about sleeping with Makoto, never had you thought about him in that way. You thought he was a pretty face but you had never thought about what his body would be like naked and fucking you. But now that the thought had entered your mind, your body temperature had risen and there was an aching in your body that you wanted to be satisfied.

And you wanted Makoto to be the one to do it.

You should have stopped yourself, should have stopped Makoto.

You should have remembered that you were both drunk, him more than you.

You hadn’t known that night would lead to such complications.

Complications were what you wanted to avoid.

_Damn fucking dessert wine…_

But no, instead you reached your hand to touch Makoto’s thigh and admired the muscles. You drew your hand up, further and further until you were cupping his erection. You didn’t stop as Makoto’s hand moved to cup your breast in his hand, warm and lightly squeezing.

You remembered that night vividly, how he had expertly removed your clothes, how you kissed all over the top half of his body, moving further down until your mouth was on him, how Makoto returned the favor and ate you out so achingly good, and how his hands held your hips as fucked the hell out of you.

First on your back, then he was on his back, then sitting on his lap, and then on all fours and gripping the headboard.

It was the best sex you had ever had.

But you hadn’t anticipated the results from it.

Not until two days after Haruka had returned home Sunday night.

Sunday morning, you and Makoto had slept in. You nursed his hangover like you knew he would have, and after a lingering kiss, you went back to your apartment.

Sunday afternoon, you walked around your apartment with a big smile on your face.

Sunday night, as you were leaving to go meet up with a friend of yours, you had run into Haruka as he was walking down the hallway. “You’re back Haru. How was meeting with your parents?” you asked.

“It was nice to see them again. They told me the usual, they were proud of me and told me to work hard.” Haruka informed you. He was silent for a moment, gazing at you. “You seem happy. Did something happen?”

You laughed and shook your head. “Oh no… I’m just really excited to go meet with a friend. Go on ahead to your apartment Haru. Makoto’s been missing you. Kept on blathering on Saturday night about it.”

“Oh has he?”

“Yup. So I’ll see you tomorrow, good night Haru.”

“Good night (Name).”

Monday proceeded as normal.

Tuesday… that’s when things had changed.

You had texted Makoto as you were returning home from your night class about having dinner with him and Haruka. He had texted back right away saying that it would be fine. You texted back that you would be there in about twenty minutes or so. And you said twenty minutes because you thought about walking to the nearest store to pick something up. He said that they would leave the door open for you.

But you had no money on you, so you decided to skip picking something up when you found out. If only there had been traffic or someone sent you an emergency text saying that they needed you right away. Or if only you had remembered to grab your change at home and put it in your wallet.

But you had cluelessly walked back to the apartment complex, having no clue what you were going to run into.

Eight minutes earlier than they had expected you to arrive.

You let yourself in, the door unlocked for you like Makoto had said.

But when you walked in, there was no sign of either boy in the kitchen or living room.

So you walked to the hallway where the bedrooms where, wondering why there were strange sounds coming from Makoto’s bedroom.

Slowly you had opened the door, your breath caught in your throat from the sight you saw.

You watched for what felt like an eternity, but left quickly when you realized that you were intruding.

Silently and carefully, you left the bedroom.

Put your shoes on and left their apartment.

You texted one of your friends to crash at their place for the night, maybe even the next couple of days.

You reached the elevator and once the doors had shut, you let out a string of curses. “Fuck! Oh… fuck! Shit, damn, fucking hell! I just… I just…!”

When the elevator stopped on a floor to pick someone up, you silenced yourself. But there was no denying how red you were; your face was flaming at the moment but you managed to remain calm. A strange tingling feeling had creeped up in your body from what you had seen, but at the moment panic and shock were overriding that feeling that you got from when you were aroused.

The elevator dropped that person off two floors down and you were alone again, free to curse out loud once again. “Shit, shit, shit! What have I done? Oh my fuck… what the hell have I done? I… I fucked someone’s boyfriend!”

You had learned just how close Makoto and Haruka really were to one another.

What you had walked into when you opened Makoto’s door was Haruka riding his cock, telling him how much he missed him too while he was away. But more than just that, Haruka had looked your way, apparently having heard you enter.

And with that gaze, you knew that he knew that you had slept with Makoto.

This had gotten complicated.


	2. Confrontation

Here you were, irritably tapping your pencil on the desk you were sitting at inside one of the closed off study rooms at the university library. You were tense, full of guilt, and just wished that you could drop off the face of the earth.

_What have I done?_

It had been three days since that encounter in Makoto’s bedroom. And of course he noticed your absence when you didn’t show up for dinner. You had texted him that you had forgotten that you made dinner plans with someone else and apologized. He was forgiving and said that he would see you later.

Oh no he wouldn’t.

On campus, you took different routes to avoid him and ducked behind people or structures if you saw that he was nearby. And of course Haruka was there by his side, looking as stoic as ever.

“Fuck… they never told me… Makoto never told me… Haru never told me!” you muttered to yourself. “What the hell…?”

You jumped when the door to the study room opened, your first immediate thought being “Shit they found me!”

But it was just a random library aid telling you that if you weren’t meeting with a study group then you couldn’t take up the study room for yourself. You apologized and immediately vacated the room, avoiding the library aid’s gaze. You were sure that you had been walking around this entire time with a guilty face.

You didn’t know how you could face either Makoto or Haruka after what you had seen.

You were in the wrong.

You hadn’t meant to get in the middle of a relationship!

True, you hadn’t known but you didn’t count that as an excuse!

You visited your apartment to only gather things you needed and left right away. You didn’t dare want to stay the night at your own place, not until you figured out how to settle things.

That is… if there was something to settle.

You wondered how Haruka had found out. Did Makoto tell him or just by keen intelligence, he happened to deduce what had happened on Saturday night when he returned to the apartment on Sunday? Clearly from the look he had given you when you had walked in that night, Haruka’s sharp blue eyes had practically pushed you out their space, pushed you away from the man he was riding whom you did not know already belonged to someone else. You remembered how they lingered on you and guilt had come up to strangle you once again.

Okay, you knew that some blame had to go to the boys now that you thought about it; this wasn’t _all your_ fault.

You had never assumed that they were an item, never thought to ask, and they didn’t have the nerve to tell you! You had been friends long enough haven’t you? Why wouldn’t they have told you something like this?

_Are they playing it low-key?_ You thought.

You thought back to that moment when you had walked in on Haruka and Makoto. Their well developed bodies splayed on each other, the position they were in, the intimate whispers that you heard Haruka tell Makoto… your body pulsed with a pleasure that you hadn’t dared even thought about exploring before about the thought of two boys getting on each other. A small part of you wished that you had stayed just a teeny bit longer but you shook that thought away.

_Do I… want to watch them? See them like that again?_

You didn’t have the opportunity to think on this too long; you had to get to your classes for today.

You hoped that maybe you could just have a bit more time to collect yourself and avoid the boys a little longer.

And when you had arrived to your friend’s apartment after your classes were finished, she apologized to you but asked that you leave because her boyfriend was coming for the weekend and they wanted some privacy. Though you didn’t want to leave because you weren’t ready to quite face the boys, you did take your things and wish your friend to have a nice time with her boyfriend.

Luck wasn’t with you from that point on, friend after friend not being to take you in for a variety of reasons. Either they couldn’t take someone extra in, they were out, the roommate they had wouldn’t allow them to let you in, etc.

_Damn… have no choice but to go back home… and risk running into Haru or Makoto._

With your bags in hand, you went back to your apartment.

You got on the elevator but as the doors were closing you heard someone telling you to hold it. You were quick to drop your bag and reach out to the doors before the could completely shut on the oncoming person. And of course that person had to be Makoto.

“(Name)-chan! There you are, I haven’t seen you in days!” Makoto said to you cheerily. “Have classes been okay for you? It’s not getting too difficult for you, are they? I thought you might have been busy studying so I didn’t go to your apartment just in case. I was still worried though.”

You weren’t able to look him in the eye as he spoke to you. “Ah no… just the regular, old stuff. Sorry about that.”

Green eyes look down and he noticed your bags. “… Why do you have those with you (Name)-chan? They look like overnight bags.”

What excuse could you come up with?

“They’re… not mine?”

“… I see your name on the tags.”

_Shit._

“Is something wrong (Name)-chan?” Makoto asked, worry evident in his tone of voice and even reflecting in his eyes. “Did something happen? You know that you can tell me and I can try to help you!”

“I… I…” you started off, trying to think of some dumb reason or story that you could feed to him. But the truth came out instead. “I saw you and Haru.”

Makoto looked down at you, confused by what you had meant. “Me and Haru?”

_Here goes…_

“Tuesday, you invited me for dinner but I never showed up. But I did show up Makoto, I showed up early. And I didn’t see you and Haru in the kitchen or living room so I went to your room and I saw…”

Green eyes widened in shock, Makoto’s face reddening when he realized what you were talking about. He leaned against the wall of the elevator and briefly covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes cast down to the ground. It was silent between the two of you and there were only two more floors until it was both your floor.

“I… I’m sorry (Name)…” Makoto muttered out, but you knew that he knew that it was a pathetic attempt to try and talk. You noticed how he dropped the honorific like he had done that night you had with him. You vaguely thought that it must have been a sign of him being outrightly honest. Not to say that the honorific from before was a sign of him lying to you, but simply as a means to address you. “Haru and I… we’re…”

The doors to elevators opened and you stepped off, Makoto quickly following after you. He was behind as you walked to your home, unsure of what to say as much as Makoto. All in all, you were utterly confused and wondered what would happen. Would your friendship with Makoto and Haruka end now? You weren’t sure you could get back to where you were before you walked in on them. Oh, if you could go back in time and stop yourself from sleeping with him then you would have.

At your front door, you simply stood in front of it because you knew you couldn’t keep this conversation hanging. But you didn’t want to bring Makoto into your home and you didn’t want to go into his.

You spoke first. “I never knew that you two were… together. I mean, I knew you were close and meant a lot to each other but… I never would have guessed.” Setting your bags down, you turned to look at the green eyed man, the one who had pleasured you endlessly almost five days ago. “You’re with Haru, but you and I… Did you tell him when he came back?”

Makoto looked down. “I did.” he admitted, and he looked as though he had something else to say but he was hesitant to say it. And you didn’t bother to make him fess it up.

“How did he take it?”

“He was silent… well, more silent than usual. But (Name), you don’t realize how much I wanted you. You don’t realize how much I want you, as much as I do with Haru. I want the both of you so much. You see, Haru and I-”

You shook your head. “No Makoto, I can’t do that.”

“But (Name), you have to let me explain-“

You cut him off before he could speak any further. “No Makoto, I _won’t_ do this. I just… If I had known then I wouldn’t have done anything, I would have resisted! But you two never told me! You didn’t bother to say anything, neither of you! I felt guilty this entire time because I had slept with someone that doesn’t belong to me! And I’ve known you for a decent amount of time Makoto and _neither_ of you told me! And _why?_ Why did you do what you did Saturday night? You couldn’t have been that drunk our of your mind.”

“I knew what I was doing.” Makoto admitted. “I was drunk, yes. But I was still conscious about what we had done.”

“But why?” you asked again, not finding an answer in what he had just told you.

Green eyes stared intensely at you. “Because I want you too.”

Hastily you unlocked your front door. “I’m sorry to Haru but I don’t know if there’s anything that I can say to you Makoto. But god, when I walked in on you two and he looked back at me, I just-”

“Wait, Haru saw you?”

You looked back one last time at Makoto. “Yeah, he did.”

Turning away you picked up your bags and entered your apartment. “Take some responsibility Makoto.”

And with that you had shut the door on him, getting the final word.

* * *

 

It had been a week since that encounter with Makoto and the last time you had saw him. You were still going through the trouble of avoiding him and Haruka because you just weren’t sure what to do. How exactly could you move on from something like this? It must have been possible in some way but you just weren’t sure how. So currently you were just waiting around, wondering what might happen.

Maybe this was the time to drift apart.

There was no way you could be apart of something as complicated as a love triangle. That wasn’t how you lived your life and it wasn’t how you wanted to live your life. 

Your last class had been canceled and after that news, you had gone home seeing as there was no reason for you to stick around campus if you had no more classes to attend. But when you had gotten home and dropped your things into your bedroom, you hadn’t felt the need to hang around your home either. You were afraid that one of the boys would come knocking at your door and you just weren’t ready to confront this problem yet.

It was too soon.

Back to on campus with no classes to attend and your job not needing you to come in for the day, you were climbing the stairwell to hole yourself up in the fourth floor of the library. Unlike the floors beneath it where they had tables for groups of people to gather at and socialize and study together, the space on the fourth floor was strictly for studying or at least just being in a very quiet place.

You were on the third floor and ready to climb up the stairwell to the fourth when someone calling your name had stopped you. You sucked in a breath, recognizing the voice and your body had visibly tensed up. Slowly you turned around to face the person who had called out to you. “Haru…”

The dark haired young man stared at you, his expression unreadable. You wondered if he was thinking about maybe strangling you for sleeping with his boyfriend and pushing you down the stairs or just something. Granted, those things didn’t sound like anything Haruka would do but anger has a funny way of showing who someone really is. And you didn’t know what Haruka was like when was angry, something Makoto couldn’t even provide a story with. Annoyed you had seen him get, but never angry. So you were going to proceed with caution for now.

“Uh… I-” You started speaking, not exactly sure how to start off.

“We need to talk.” Haruka had cut you off, his tone not exactly sharp but there was some sense of urgency in the way he spoke.

“… Right.”

You had no choice but to follow; he had clearly seen that you weren’t in class and you weren’t carrying your bag with you.

He had led you somewhere towards the back of the third floor library, away from the tables of people that were busy in study groups of just winding down from a day of lectures and discussions today. It really was amazing to you how just walking at least fifty steps away from that area how quiet it got. Where Haruka had led you to was nearby a window, showing the sunset from outside and students walking down below. There was a single table and chair along the wall, an outlet pushed nearby it making it an ideal location sit at if someone needed to charge any of their electronics and be away from the crowd of the library.

You leaned against the table, trying to appear relaxed. “So…”

“…”

“… You said you wanted to talk Haru.”

“Yes.”

_Oh god…_

“Haru, I… I am so sorry for what I did.” you started off, guilt now clearly showing on your face. “I didn’t know but even then, I hadn’t meant to sleep with Makoto that night. I was just trying to get him to go to sleep after drinking- oh shit, I _should not_ have brought that damn bottle over. It’s not an excuse I know but-”

“(Name), it’s okay.”

Your eyes widened in surprise. “What?”

Blue eyes looked at you, still not revealing what he was feeling. “It’s okay.”

You shook your head. “No, it’s not Haru! You and Makoto are a thing, which I know now, but I still feel guilty even after finding about it after the fact. And I swear if you just want me to not talk to you ever again or not look at Makoto I could-“

“It’s not like that (Name).”

Haruka took a step forward, the distance between you two had closed a little. “Makoto and I… we’re not dating or together like that.”

_What…?_

Blue eyes looked off to the side and you could swear there was bit of embarrassment reflecting in those eyes.

“We indulge in each other every once in a while, but we’re not together like that. The truth is that I gave Makoto the okay to sleep with you if he wanted to.”

If the table you were leaning against wasn’t there to support you, you definitely would have fallen straight to the floor. “Whaaaaat…?”

“I… I was the first one to see you. I saw you first, walking around campus or leaving your apartment. And when I saw you, I wanted you but I couldn’t find any reason to talk to you. I pointed you out to Makoto and he was interested in you too, I thought he would have an easier time befriending you than myself. But even he couldn’t quite get close to you, not until you finally had that class with him.” Haruka explained. “I was the first one to see you, the first one to want you but Makoto was the first to actually say out loud that he wanted you.”

“I think for once he was actually clueless to how I felt about you, but I wanted to let him be selfish and have you, if you wanted him back. He’s always doing things for other people and for me. I wanted to let him be selfish and let him have you.” Haruka looked you in the eye, and you could swear that there was regret in his eyes. Was it regret for letting Makoto sleep with you? Was he jealous and now wanted you out of the picture from taking Makoto from him? “Do you want him back?”

This had gotten way more complicated than you had anticipated.

Apparently you weren’t messing around with someone’s boyfriend, just a best friend’s occasional (best) friends-with-benefits. 

“I… I felt guilty after walking in on you guys having sex. I thought you were dating after seeing that, and I was mad that I had thought Makoto had cheated on you with me. I didn’t want to ruin a relationship, I didn’t want to get in the middle of anything. So… I don’t know. This is kind of a bombshell.”

“Well… speaking of getting in the middle, Makoto and I had a talk after he told me how you walked in on us.”

You couldn’t believe the turn this conversation was going.

“I was thinking… that you can join us.”

Your eyes widened in surprise again. Your mouth opened to try to say something but nothing was coming out. Had Haruka really say to you that he and Makoto were thinking of having a threesome? You didn’t know what else he could possibly mean by “join us”.

“I pitched it to him… about you joining us.”

But you bit your bottom lip and shook your head. “You don’t want this Haru. You’re doing this to make Makoto happy because he wants the both of us. He doesn’t know who to choose so this is the compromise. There’s no way something like that… like _this_ can work out.”

“Is that what you think?” Haruka asked, his blue eyes trained carefully on you. His tone implied that he was offended, but you didn’t know what by. “You think I’m just doing this for Makoto, to make him happy?”

You didn’t get a chance because to say anything back. Haruka had pushed his body against yours, quickly yet gently. Your eyes widened in shock when he pressed himself against you, feeling his erection pressing against your hip and making you speechless.

“He and I talked about this. He wants you, I want you too. Maybe even more than he does.” He said sternly, pressing his body a little harder against yours. Despite the position you were in, you could also see that Haruka was also ready to step away from you. “This isn’t just for Makoto. This is for me too (Name)…”

Slowly Haruka’s face was leaning towards you.

You realized he was getting ready to kiss you but moving slow enough to give you time to push you away if you didn’t want this.

_I can’t do this… This is just too weird._ You thought to yourself.

_It’s not that bad._ Another part of you argued. _They so clearly talked this over, and as long as you want it then everything will be okay._

_What happens if I do indulge them with this? What happens to them? To me? I’m not this kind of person._

_Details. Just ride this out by riding them both. Let loose for once… everyone needs that one juicy story in their life. You can finally end your dumb, boring, uncomplicated cycle for once by doing this._

_This is going to get messy… complicated. Who knows what will happen?_

You were at war with yourself, unsure on what part of yourself to listen to.

But you gave yourself your own answer by closing the space between you and Haruka, reciprocating his kiss.

Haruka’s firm body pressed against yours, the table digging into your lower back but you paid no heed to that. Your hands came up to pull Haruka down closer to you to deepen the kiss that you were quickly losing yourself in. But you were quickly pulled out of it when you had heard the shutter of a camera, pulling away from the kiss to see that Haruka had taken a picture of the two of you kissing on his phone.

_Of all times to carry that damn thing around…_

Oh great, maybe this was just some ploy for Haruka to show that you were some kind of tramp. Spread around nasty rumors that you were gonna whore yourself out to two boys (two quite popular boys as well).

But you watched as his fingers tapped a few keys onto his mobile and then presented the screen to you. The message was to Makoto, the picture of you and Haruka kissing sent as the message along with a little comment that said, “She’s in.”

The phone vibrated a few seconds later and the message from Makoto read, “Warm each other up. I’ll be there soon.”

Haruka put away his phone and when he looked at you again, he gave you the gentlest kiss you had ever received in your life. There was reassurance in this kiss, a promise that you would be handled carefully and that you were going to be taken care of. All of those messages in just one kiss that he had given you.

Wordlessly, Haruka pulled away and placed his hand in yours to tug you along behind him.

_Maybe… this could work._


	3. Results

Your body shuddered from the warmth that was holding you, making you gasp quietly up towards the ceiling. The bed you were on was comfy, it was soft but it wasn’t your own. Your body tensed when you felt your pearl lightly touched from the body that was with you, not daring to look down but also quite curious as to what was happening down there. “H… Haru?” you called out hesitantly.

There was a long lick along your hole, making you gasp again and biting your bottom lip. “What is it (Name)?” Haruka asked, his voice gentle yet there was a slight tone of impatience as well.

“I… I don’t know if I-“

Hands squeezed your lips Haruka’s tongue had briefly circled around your clit, preventing you from finishing the rest of your sentence. Haruka was not letting you voice any hesitation or doubt or any fear. He gently closed his mouth around your clit, gently sucking it for a few seconds and releasing with a lick of his lips. “I’ll take care of you.” he insisted.

“But you and I-“

“I’m just getting to know you (Name). Relax.”

Silence.

A kiss against your thigh.

“Trust me.”

“… Okay.”

_I’m doing this…_

Still, you were too scared to look down at Haruka. You weren’t sure what kind of expression he was going to give you if you met his eyes. You were still in shock; the reality of the situation you were in had not sunk in yet. You still needed to gather yourself together to really-

A shock of the most pleasuring kind shot through your body, stopping your train of thought.

You let out a silent scream, choked out moans just barely coming out from your throat.

Only one thought had entered your mind.

_Haru is definitely good at this… better than Makoto even._

Your hands slid down from your sides and brought them towards in between your legs where Haruka’s head was currently was at. Your hands pressed against the back of his head, a silent order that you wanted him to do more.

And he had listened, licking the lips of your pussy, slowly darting his tongue in and out of your hole, and lightly humming when he gently sucked on your clit.

“Oh my… Oh go… Haru…!” you moaned out, unable to get out at least two words. “I-I’m gonna…!”

Suddenly the warmth of Haruka’s mouth had left you.

Immediately you sat up, desperate on what had happened and what had made Haruka stop.

And the answer was right in front of you.

Makoto had arrived.

You watched as both young men were sloppily kissing each other, their eyes shut in concentration and Haruka slowly stroking his cock with Makoto holding the back of Haruka’s head. The sight titillated you, making you reach beneath your legs and push two fingers into your pussy. You weren’t sure on what to focus on; all you knew was that you wanted to see more, wanted to feel more, wanted to feel both of those pretty boys on you and drown you in pleasure and ecstasy that you knew they would both give you.

_This is happening…_

Makoto pulled back from the kiss, admiring Haruka’s expression before training his eyes on you, his eyes naturally looking down to see you playing with yourself. He dropped his bag onto the ground by the bed and had stripped off his jacket and shirt. As he unbuckled the belt from his pants he spoke to you, “Haru’s got a talented mouth, doesn’t he (Name)?” he asked, a teasing tone to his words. “How did it feel having him go down on you?”

“Good…” you moaned out. “It felt good Makoto…”

Haruka climbed towards you, pulling your hand away from touching yourself so that there would be no barrier to press himself against you. The firmness of his body and his weight were welcomed by you, his mouth kissing at your neck.

When the last of Makoto’s clothes were gone, he climbed on the bed to join the two of you. The added weight hadn’t disturbed Haruka but you noticed how his body had leaned towards Makoto’s touch when he reached out to cup his ass.

_This is happening…_ You thought to yourself again.

“Do you want to see me fuck him (Name)?”

Your face flushed red and you looked away; you did want to see that. But if you admitted it out loud, you weren’t sure if you really could go back to the person you were after this. Soft kisses were peppered along your jaw and your eyes shut, just admiring the softness of the lips that were kissing your skin. It seemed that Haruka had sensed your uneasiness in answering the question and had saved you the trouble. And Makoto had decided to join his best friend in invading your space, his hand resting on your thigh and rubbing it up and down. The warmth of his hand relaxed you and you let out an appreciative sigh.

Haruka pulled away from you and sat next to Makoto, now the both of them staring at you in wonder. He finally spoke and it was directed towards Makoto. “I want her on my face.”

There was a hum of approval from Makoto as he began to push Haruka to lay on his back. “I think I like where you’re going with this Haru-chan.”

“You know I hate that.” Haruka snapped to him, but there wasn’t much bite to it. You wondered if it was because he actually didn’t care or if he’d said it so many times that he was just used to it. There wasn’t much chance to think on it when his hands had grabbed your hips and pulling you towards his head.

“Wai-wait! Haru!” you cried out. Self consciousness had suddenly decided to settle in and now you weren’t so sure about this all over again. The only reason you were suddenly so shy was because well… you had never sat on anyone’s face before. You were always used to being on your back if whoever you were with wanted to perform oral on you. “I-I don’t know if-“

A hand had cupped your cheek and a pair of lips cut you off from talking.

It was a chaste kiss but it had left you silent and without argument when Makoto had pulled away. You saw how he sat in between Haruka’s spread legs, his right hand carefully prepping the young man below you. “Trust us (Name).” Makoto told you gently.

Haruka’s hands on your hips lightly squeezed you, his own silent assurance that everything would be fine.

You remembered his words.

You remembered the kiss he gave you in the library before taking you back to his and Makoto’s apartment and putting you on his bed.

And you did want this.

“Okay.”

The part of you that wanted stability in life, that part that wanted no complications or drama to interrupt your equilibrium had retreated. She had left in that moment and you had no inhibitions to hold you back in this moment. You were going to indulge yourself with the company of these two young men.

Time had moved faster than you had thought; you were delirious from pleasure and could hardly focus. But you forced yourself to concentrate, made yourself remember every detail of what was happening in this moment. You watched how Makoto’s hands held Haruka’s hips as he drove forward into him, the small sting of Haruka’s fingernails into your hips, and the feel of his tongue as he licked you.

The hand on your right hip had slid itself towards your clit, lightly rubbing it and making you cry out. Quiet grunts were coming from Haruka beneath you but he seemed determined to make sure that you were getting attention. You weren’t sure what to do with your hands; the palms of your hands were just resting on Haruka’s chest the entire time. Your eyes trained on his cock, hard and cum leaking from the tip. You looked up at Makoto, his eyes shut as he concentrated on fucking Haruka. 

You mustered up enough courage to lean forward a little bit and wrap your hand around Haruka’s cock and start stroking him. And apparently the action must have made Haruka clench around Makoto and made him comment how Haruka had tightened for a brief moment around him.

A little bolder you had gotten, you leaned forward to briefly kiss Makoto, making him stop moving his hips. You pulled away from kiss but his lips followed, his eyes set on you and hazy with lust. He firmly planted his hands on either side of Haruka’s hips and drove forward again, but this time doing it slow and deep. You removed your hand from Haruka’s cock and licked off some of the cum that stuck to your hand, your eyes trained on Makoto and feeling a bit of joy from how your action had clearly aroused him just a bit more.

“(Name)… (Name)…” Makoto called out, firmly thrusting into Haruka, who had retreated his hand playing with your clit. “I want you next… I want to fuck you next…”

But with a playful smirk you shook your head. “No, you’ve already had me Makoto.” you told him leaning back and finally getting off of Haruka’s face. You missed the warmth of his hands from your hips but you had enough foreplay with his tongue. You sat against the headboard of the bed, both of the young men’s gaze on you and wondering why you had left. “You’re going to cum in Haru but you’re not going to make him cum. You want to know why?”

He had eagerly nodded his head, clearly enticed by this dominant confidence you were now sporting.

“Because if Haru cums, then that means that I’m going to have to warm him up again. Do you understand Makoto? You’re warming Haru up for me, so sit back and relax because you’re going to watch as he fucks me.”

Later you knew would be embarrassed that you had said something so obscene. But later wasn’t going to come until later; this was now.

You watched as Makoto fucked Haruka, finally indulging yourself in the sight that you had ran away from about a week ago. You didn’t feel wrong, you didn’t feel guilt, and you certainly felt that maybe it was about time that you broke your boring cycle of wanting an uncomplicated life.

_Why the hell not?_

Excitement had raced through you as you watched Makoto finally throw his head back and drive forward one more time into Haruka, the signal that he had achieved his orgasm.

It was your turn to be with Haruka.

Makoto backed away from Haruka, discarding his condom and tossing a fresh one to you. You let the freestyle swimmer catch his breath for a moment as he sat up and brushed his bangs from his sweaty forehead.

“Haru…” you called, tearing the package to get to the condom. “Are you ready?”

At the call of his name, Haruka had turned to you and plucked the condom from your hands to secure on himself.

Neither of you paid attention as Makoto had got off the bed to sit at the desktop table.

This show was for him after all.

You laid on your back for Haruka and spread your legs to give him room to seat himself before you. He leaned forward and had given you another lingering kiss that told you once again that he was going to take care of you. When he had pulled away, the emotion in his eyes had snapped you out of your lustful daze for a brief moment.

Was that… possessiveness?

There was a realization that was about to dawn on you but was stopped when Haruka had entered you, pushing himself deep into you and making you secure your legs around his hips. He placed his hands on either side of your head and you noticed how blue eyes stared so intensely down at you that once again brought you out of your lusty haze for a brief moment. And once again you weren’t able to think on it as Haruka pulled his hips back, just leaving the tip in before slamming back into you.

The feel of Haruka’s touch was different than Makoto’s, the way he fucked you was different than Makoto, and the sounds he made were different.

Having experienced both boys, you noted the differences between them.

And right now you were reveling in Haruka’s body, his technique, and his touch. He was rougher than you had imagined but not to the point of rocking the bed. Just enough to make you breathless and unable to process any thoughts to go through your mind. All he was doing was just to make you _feel_ , to make you moan and gasp in pleasure, even the occasional command from you to go a little harder or the call of his name. You didn’t think about the strange glint in his eye earlier; at the moment, it was the farthest thing from your mind.

With his hips still moving, he made leaned down to give you a sloppy kiss that was so full of want and desire for you. Threading your fingers through his hair, you pressed him firmly to you to deepen the kiss. But a particularly hard thrust from Haruka had you pulling away to cry out loud and tug on the roots of his dark hair.

A grunt from Haruka but no other sign of discomfort.

He just kept on fucking you.

But many things come to an end, and both of yours were about to come rather soon.

Your throat was slightly sore from all the sounds that had spilled out from you and Haruka could’t stop licking his lips, having breathed through his mouth the entire time he was inside you. You managed to focus in on blue eyes and rasped out, “Haru… I…”

With a nod, Haruka threw both your legs over his shoulders and settled for the pace that Makoto had done earlier; slow but deep. Each time he moved forward inside you, a small gasp left your mouth. The rhythm of Haruka’s hips when steady and with the next thrust forward, this time you clenched around him. And surprised from what you had done, Haruka leaned forward in surprise and hadn’t bothered to pull his hips back when you had flexed around him; he was cumming.

It didn’t take long for Haruka to recover and he was already pulling out of you after a few moments, peeling the condom off of him and discarding.

“The two of you looked so beautiful.”

Right, you had forgotten that Makoto was nearby and watching.

You laid from where you were, too fucked out to move a muscle and watched as Makoto was wiping his hand with a tissue. Your mind was still in recovery but you had realized that the green eyed young man that had been sitting nearby and watching was masturbating to you and Haruka.  All you could do was just turn your head and follow as Makoto approached the bed, settling on your left and kissing you deeply. You hummed into the kiss and let out a small whine when he had pulled away. Then there was a weight settling to your right as Makoto put an arm around your waist.

Haruka was there on your right and he was quick to swoop in and kiss you as well. But unlike his last few kisses, this one left you absolutely breathless. It left you aching when he had pulled away and you were about to beg him for a little more but the look in his eye had stopped you.

And that realization that was about to come to you earlier, you had been reminded and now the thought had completed itself from that one look from Haruka.

Many of his words from earlier had echoed through your mind.

_“I… I was the first one to see you. I saw you first…”_

_“I was the first one to see you, the first one to want you but Makoto was the first to actually say out loud that he wanted you.”_

_“I was thinking… that you can join us.”_

_“You think I’m just doing this for Makoto, to make him happy?”_

_“This isn’t just for Makoto. This is for me too (Name)…”_

You realized that the possessiveness you had seen in those blue eyes earlier, they weren’t for Makoto. You realized why they had spoken about doing this threesome and how Haruka was the one to suggest it, the regret in his eyes that you thought was from giving permission to his best friend to sleep with you. You had just now realized his feelings through his words, something that you hadn’t caught onto earlier.

Haruka had wanted you for himself.

And you remembered to when you had walked in on him and Makoto had how he gazed back at you. How he had the knowledge of how you already had slept with Makoto and now for some reason, you were vividly recalling his expression when he did see you.

It wasn’t asserting his territory around Makoto.

And now looking up into Haruka’s eyes, you so clearly now read what was going on through his mind.

“ _It should have been me. I should have been with you first.”_

As both boys snuggled up against you, your thinking was back to being lucid and you realized what you had just brought into your life. There was no way that a relationship like this could possibly have a clean ending; it wouldn’t be simple or easy once the ride you had now gotten on would go downhill.

It was going to be complicated. 


End file.
